Chocolate Cake
by SavingSanityOrLosingIt
Summary: Frey and Dylas have a late night chat in Porcoline's Kitchen. Oneshot.


**AN: I started playing this game in January and am in love with all the cuties in it! Ahhh, I may or may not write some more fics for it, I'm not sure. I really like Lest and Forte, Frey and Leon, Frey and Dylas, and Frey and Vishnal, so… We'll see!**

"You'd have to be a complete _blockhead _not to pick up cooking tips while working here," Dylas looked at Selphia's esteemed princess and quirked a brow, "Like Doug, for example."

Frey giggled and rolled her eyes. If you would of told her that Dylas had a sense of humor when he first met her, she probably wouldn't of believed you. But, here she was, for the umpteenth time this week she was hanging around him. They had grown fond of each other's company, and eventually Frey confessed to Dylas that she loved him, and they started dating almost immediately after_. _

"Dylas!" She said suddenly, and the serious edge to her voice made Dylas perk up a bit, "That's the nicest thing you've said about Doug all week, are you alright?"

Dylas stared at her for a moment before casting his face away, "Don't be ridiculous, Frey." He was smiling, she was sure of it. When he finally glanced at her again, she was beaming at him, "You're an idiot…"

"You tell me that every day," Frey pouted up at the tall man, and he shook his head—Whenever she made a face like that he could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"And are you finally starting to realize it now?" He turned around again, not wanting to have his red cheeks on display for her, "I have some dishes to clean, you can come chat with me in the kitchen if you want." Without waiting for her answer, he turned and started heading for the kitchen.

Frey bounded after him, her brows knitted in confusion, "I thought you were off work? It's late."

"I know, but I, uh…" He glanced at her quickly before looking away, heat rising to his cheeks once again. "I tried making something," He said quietly, and Frey strained to hear.

Why did he sound embarrassed? "Oh?" Now she was curious. Did he create one of Vishnal's _masterpieces?_ Maybe it would be good material to tease him for.

"Yeah…" He answered as they entered the kitchen, and immediately Frey spotted what Dylas _tried _to make.

"…_Dylas!_" Frey gasped, as she rushed over to the counter. There sat the most delicious-looking cake she had ever seen in her life. It had several different layers of chocolate, completed with more chocolate frosting and whipcream on top. She even saw an intricate pattern of various berries lining the top. She wondered in the back of her mind if Forte had ever feasted her eyes on such a cake. "Dylas, it looks delicious!" So he hadn't been lying when he said he was learning things from Porco, afterall.

Dylas blushed and glanced away, a hand covering his mouth. "You… You can try some if you want."

Frey rushed to get herself a piece. It looked _heavenly_ and it was a wonder how Porco didn't somehow smell it from up in his room and come down to devour it. Finally with a plate in hand, she sliced herself a rather generous piece. Dylas watched intently as she took a rather large bite and moaned in bliss as the tastes took her taste buds for a ride.

"Oh, my..." She finally managed as she swallowed the cake, already shoveling up more with her fork. She would've told him she never had a cake like this for as long as she could remember—But then she remembered that her memory didn't stretch that far back. Hungrily she shoveled more into her mouth, "Dylas, this is delicious!"

The man merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Thanks, I was wondering how it tasted."

Frey froze, suddenly realizing she had cut the first piece of the cake. How in the _world_ did Dylas not try this masterpiece yet? "You have to try this!"

"No, that's alright. I'm not really a fan of sweets but I thought I'd try bakin—" He didn't get to finish his sentence before a sudden forkful of cake was heading for his mouth, "Frey! What are you doin—" He barely had time to dodge the incoming cake, but only for it to land on his cheek instead, a brown smear of frosting coating his skin. "Frey, what the hell?!"

Frey only giggled and smiled at him, "Oops!"

"_Oops?! _Are you seriously going to just act all inno—" He paused as suddenly she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss quickly to the cheek covered in chocolate.

"Sweet. Just like you… Sometimes." She giggled more and moved away from him, heading for the exit. "It's getting late, Dylas. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dylas merely stared at her wide-eyed, his cheeks a flaming red now. It took him a moment to remember how to speak. "Goodnight… you idiot."


End file.
